Voldemort's Assistant
by Thewheeledwonder
Summary: When one changes...
1. Default Chapter

"WAKE UP YOU UNGRATEFUL TRAMP!!! YOU HAVE TO GO YOUR STUPID SCHOOL!!!"Hermione Juliet Granger woke up to. She got out of her bed and went into her bathroom. She stripped down and went into her shower. In the shower she heard her mother scream,"IF YOU ARE NOT UP YET, YOU WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOUR SCHOOL! EVER!!!"

Hermione hated her mother. She always put on a perfect mother act for her friends. But she wasn't. Hermione got out of the shower and got dressed in jeans and a blue tanktop. Her mother was screaming again. She couldn't take it anymore...she went into and grabbed something her master had given her. It was a small but useful gun. She went downstairs and saw her mother making a piece of toast.

"Hello mother..." Hermione said. Her mother turned around and saw the gun in her hand. Before she could say anything Hermione held the gun straight at her mother's head.

"This is for Voldemort, Mommy dearest."

BANG!

It was over in an instant. Hermione saw her mother laying on the white tile, though now it was stained with ruby red blood. She smiled.

Hermione went to her room and started packing. She checked her clock. It was already 10:00! Hermione ran out to the kitchen and grabbed her ticket. She looked once more at her dead mother. Then she left out her front door, not looking back.

Hermione ran all the way to King's Cross. It was 10:45 when she got there. She ran inside and was about to go to platform 9 3/4 when she heard a drawling voice behind her.

"Hello, mudblood." Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said.

"Where are your friends? Potty and Weasel?"

"Well,frankly, I dont know and I dont care!" she said frustrated.

"Ohhh...touchy. Well you can go then,"Draco said and Hermione almost walked off when"Oh, but I would like to know why my father saw you talking with Voldemort." Hermione turned around and asked,"How do you know about that?"

"My father told me. Why were you there?" Hermione was not sure if she should tell Draco. But...he could help her...She grabbed his arm she dragged him to a near by bench and sat down. He looked into her eyes.

"You ready?" she said. He nodded.

"Okay! Yes I have been communicating with Voldemort. I am his assistant. Ok...will you help me?"

"Help you? Help you with what?" Draco said confused.

"Wellll...let's just say it is what Voldemort, your father, and you reallllly want." Draco looked at her for a second and then said,"Harry and...Dumbeldore?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

"So will you help me?"Hermione asked.

"Of course!!! But how will we do it?" Hermione had not really thought about that. But she would come up with a plan.

"I am not sure. But i'll think of something. Oh and we might just kill a few other people." Hermione checked her watch and said,"Oh crap!!! We missed the train!"

"Okay..well let's send a note to...a teacher." Hermione agreed and so Draco sent a note to Professor McGonagall:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

We (Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy) have accidentally missed the train. Could you please pick us up at King's Cross?

Sincerely,

Draco and Hermione

Draco sent it with his eagle owl and they waited...

Fifteen min. later Professor McGonagall arrived with a long broomstick that could fit 3 people. She got on and then Hermione and then Draco. She said to hold on tight. As they were flying, Hermione could not help but notice that Draco had wrapped his arms around her waist, but for some odd reason...she did not mind...

It took about 45 min. to get there but when they did get there, Professor McGonagall told them to hurry to the feast. Draco and Hermione ran into the entrance and were almost to the Great Hall but Draco yelled,"WAIT!" Hermione turned and said,"What?!"

He walked toward her and took her hands and said,"I just...wanted...to say I am sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Hermione asked confused. Draco took a deep breath and said"For all those times i called you...mudblood...i feel terrible..." He looked at her and she looked at him. There was no smirk or hate behind those eyes...all there was was...love...

"It's...ok. Don't worry about it." They just stared at eachother...and then...Out of nowhere Draco kissed her. It happened to be Hermione's first, and she had never felt happier in her life. They broke apart and Hermione giggled. They held hands and were almost to the Great Hall when Hermione let go.

"What?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled and said, "What a scary sight that would be..." Draco laughed. They walked in and went and sat down at their own tables. Hermione found a seat next to Ron and Harry and she sat down.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I missed the train! Sorry! Goodness..." Hermione said.

"And why are you so happy!" Ron asked. Hermione could never tell them why...they would probably kill her. She could just hear it. "Oh Ron! Didn't i tell you? I just got my first kiss from Draco Malfoy! Isn't That great!?" Hermione laughed in her head.

"Oh Ron! Didn't i tell you? I am the Head Girl!" Hermione said. That was not a lie. It was true. Ron nodded. When the feast was over Hermione led the first years to the common room and told them the password. When she got to the girls' dormitory she took out her gun and kissed it. She smiled and hid it in her dresser and locked it. She got into her p.j.'s and fell asleep.

Hermione's dream

Hermione was going down the stairs to the common room, dragging Ron with her.

"Herm! What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione stopped and turned Ron around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. They stood there kissing...They broke apart and Ron looked shocked. Hermione smiled and said,"Ronnie, my dear Ronnie. We have been friends since our first year...I am reallllly sorry i have to do this. Bu it's for your own good...trust me."

Ron looked out sweetie." Hermione said. She heard movement behind her. Draco came out behind her holding her gun.

"MALFOY!!! What are you doing here!?" Ron said disgusted.

"Bye bye, Ron. I'll miss you." Hermione said with her hands behind her back. "Nooo! Don't! Plea-" But he was silenced. The noise of the shot must have been loud. They heard noise from upstairs. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione heard someone yell. She opened her eyes and realized it was all a dream, but a good dream at that. She smiled, quickly got dressed, and went downstairs into the common room. Harry and Ron were not there yet so she decided to go to the GReat Hall for breakfast.

When Hermione got there and Draco happened to be the only one there. She went over to the Slytherin table and told Draco about her dream. He was pleased. He got a little jealous about when she kissed Ron but she told him that he was the only one she wanted to kiss.

"Oh! Hermione! I am the Head Boy!" Draco said. Hermione was so happy. This gave her an excuse to be with him in public. She told him that she should be getting back.. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Just then people started to fill the Great Hall and Ron and Harry came too. They sat down next to Hermione.

"Have a good sleep, Herm?" Ron asked helping himself to some bacon.

"Yup! I had a wonderful dream..." She smiled and started eating.


	2. none sorry!

Hermione ate her breakfast slowly. but as she was eating a tall girl with dark curly hair and hazel eyes came up and sat next to Hermione.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" Hermione asked the girl. She looked over and smiled.

"No...probably not. My name is Natasha Freeman. But you can call me Tasha. I'm new here. Who are you?" she said.

"I am Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley and this Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Hi..." Tasha said staring at Harry. Harry stared back. Hermione looked from one to the other. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Just then Professor McGonagall handed her a schedule. Double potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Not bad. Normally she would be angry if she had Double Potions but now that her and Draco were...her and Draco she was quite happy.

"C'mon. We gotta go to Potions. Stop whining Ron!" Hermione said as Ron moaned. Hermione led all of them (including Tasha) to Professor Snape's class. When she saw Draco she quickly smiled and waved at him, but it was small, for she did not want Ron and Harry to see. But he did not care. He walked right up to her and said, "Hello Herm. Will you sit with me today?"

Hermione panicked. She wanted to but Ron and Harry would probably kill her. She didn't like them much but she needed to get closer to Ron for her plan to work.

"Get away from me Malfoy!" Hermione said. Ron and Harry laughed and walked into the classroom. Draco looked outraged. He walked in but Hermione pulled him back and started apologizing.

"Draco! I am so sorry! I had to do it. Pleaseeee forgive me. I have to pretend that i hate you. I gotta get closer to Ron...sadly." Hermione said taking both of his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I understand. C'mon i dont wanna be late." Draco said and he kissed her on the hand. Hermione smiled and walked in. She found Harry, Ron, and Tasha sitting in the back of the room. She went over and sat down next to Ron.

"There you are! Gosh what took you so long?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and started taking out her books.

"Good morning, class. Well instead learning about new potions every day, you will have a long term assignment. It will take you until the end of December, "Snape said, "As all of you know, Dumbeldore is trying to unite the school. So he asked to put you guys in partners. Gryffindor with Slytherin." He said, his lip curling. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione was really hoping she wasn't paired with Pansy. He read out the list. He had read all the names except her's, Draco's, Pansy's and Tasha's. Hermione was sure she would get Pansy and that Draco would get Tasha.

"Miss Freeman with...Miss Parkinson." Hermione's eyes bulged. She was paired with Draco. She was so happy but knew she couldn't show it now, at least not here. Draco smiled. Hermione frowned, but inside she was skipping. Ron looked worried. So did Harry. Hermione could spend even more time with Draco.

"Because you will be working so much with your partner, you will also be required to sit with them during class." Snape said. He wave his hand across the board and writing appeared.  
  
"As you can see, this potion is not very difficult. But here is the catch. You must find all the ingredients yourselves. You can find all of them on the grounds. So please switch seats and sit with your partners."  
  
Hermione got up, said goodbye and went to sit with Draco.  
  
"Hello, sweetie." She said softly so no one would hear.  
  
"Hello! I am so surprised but glad that Snape put you and me together. Now we have another excuse to be together." He held her hand under the desk and smiled. She smiled back and started working on writing down the ingredients and instructions.  
  
After 2 hours class was over and they all headed to lunch. Except Tasha.  
  
"Where is Tasha?" Hermione asked not really caring. Harry looked behind him.  
  
"Here she comes...with Pansy."  
  
"-hahaha! Bye Pansy!" Tasha said waving and walking over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting.  
  
"Sorry! I was talking with Pansy. She is so nice." Tasha said eating her lunch. Ron gave Harry a scared look. Pansy being nice?, Hermione thought. She knew something was wrong. But now that she thought about it she should probably get to know Pansy. She hated everyone. Harry, Ron, and Dumbeldore. Hermione just ate her lunch in silence and soon it was time for Charms.  
  
They all walked to Charms. But Hermione was pulled back by someone.  
  
"Hello Herm..." It was Draco. He pulled her into a closet and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She heard him say "Lumos!" and the closet was filled with light. They weren't alone. Sitting next to her was Pansy.  
  
"Hey! Drakie! Why is she in here!? Get out Mudblood." Pansy shouted.  
  
"Shut up! Hermione. I think we should tell her...about the "plan." Draco said.  
  
"The plan? What plan?" Pansy asked.  
  
Hermione explained everything. About the gun and her dream. Pansy was shocked.

"Well, Granger, I doubted you. I would have never expected this from a mud-you." Pansy said and she did something Hermione had never seen her do. Smile.  
  
"Well yeah...oh no! We have to get to class!!!" Hermione shouted. She opened the door and ran to Professor Flitwick's classroom. They made it but just barely. As they were taking their seats a bell rang, starting class.  
  
"Hello, students!!!" He said cherrfully. As usual he was standing atop about 30 books so he could be seen.  
  
"Herm...now where have you been?" Ron asked her. She gave him a annoyed look and then smiled.  
  
"Very curious aren't you Ronnie?" She said and poked him in the arm. He smiled. Soon class was over and then it was time for Transfiguration. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Tasha all walked to class laughing and talking. They were there pretty early. While Harry and Ron and Tasha were talking Hermione was scanning the classroom for Draco. When he entered, Hermione made sure the other three were busy and then waved and smiled at him. He blew her a small kiss and went to his seat.  
  
Hermione was so happy she didn't hear anything Professor McGonagall had said.  
  
She finally came back to reality when she heard someone say, "Herm! C'mon! Time for dinner."  
  
Hermione shook her head and saw Ron in front of her. She apologized and walked with him to the Great Hall. When they came to the door Pansy was there. Hermione and her both had their hands on the door.  
  
"Go ahead, Herm." Pansy said.  
  
"Thanks, Parkinson." She said. Ron's eyes were huge. When they were sitting down Ron asked, "Hermione! What was that all about?!?!"  
  
"I really do not know." She said though inside she knew that this was a start to a long and great friendship. 


End file.
